


What i who

by adognamedpetwentz



Series: my random bits of poetry (of sorts) [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: (of sorts), A rant of sorts, Poetry, and a statement about it, i rated it teen and up because I swear in it and that's it, or a realization, well it's more like an epiphany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adognamedpetwentz/pseuds/adognamedpetwentz
Summary: Just something that's been in my drafts for a while and i figured i may as well post it





	

 

  
how the hell am i supposed to describe myself?

is it possible?

i don't know what my personality is

i don't know if you can describe a personality

there's too many sides to see

too many situations you'll never have to deal with

too many seconds to forget

our personalities are simply dependent on how we react to different situations

different occurrences

different things

there's far too many that we will never have the chance to react to

therefore we will never see every side to a personality

so i can't describe it in any other way than vague

maybe that's the right word

vague

i think i'll just stick to not describing personalities for right now

the descriptions would all be the word vague

i suppose you could call me a philosopher

ha

personalities aren't meant to be described

they're meant to be partially discovered

anything else is pretty much fucking impossible

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first bit of poetry (of sorts)  
> i have a Wattpad account by the same name but i post the same things here and there, except for the fact that i know how to post pictures on Wattpad so there is a cover and stuff there.  
> thanks for reading


End file.
